edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fourth wall/@comment-99.55.94.224-20100910000143/@comment-1915803-20100912162044
"Courongratulations, for your lack of knowing that I dont care about about puntuation or grammar on this website.This is not a grammar site this is an off brand,ed,edd n eddy site." *Did I ever say it was a grammar site? Decent grammar is more important than you think – grammatically poorly structured sentences make it difficult for others to understand you, and it will also weaken your credibility. "And congrats for your lack of knowing that I didnt,make any spelling mistakes in my last comment." *Nope. "wasnt" "DONT" "IVE" "IM" and more. Not to mention all the blatant punctuational and capitalization errors. "I also appreciate and respect your dedication to keep coming back and posting a comment on everything I say." *Is there a problem with that? I am glad to answer users' questions or respond to their posts. "And I didnt rip off your last comment I merely responded to it." *I never said anything about you "ripping off" my comment. "Like how you responded to all my comments; also Mr.grammar king your last statement is a run on sentence." *Show me. I looked over my last comments and saw no run-on sentence. "People use this site to get out there thoughts in a quick manner;and do not want to trouble themselves with putting in every last piece of punctuation as you poorly attempt to do." *Using proper punctuation is not a "trouble", it's a simple thing to understand, but it apparently is too advanced for many users here. "And about you not having a life you proved it by posting a commont past nine o clock at nite yesterday." *You must be in a different timezone. It was not 9:00 when I posted that last comment. And how is it that just because you post a comment past 9:00 means you don't have a life? How stupid can you get? "Also which I must add that your primitive,mindless comment interupted me while I was in the middle of doing something important on a completly different website." *How did it interrupt you? You could have chosen not to come back and respond. It's your own fault. And show my why you think it was a "mindless" comment. "And as far as me not knowing the difference between wiki and wikipedia;that was an accident a mere spelling mistake which I have seen you make before." *Give me an example, why don't you? "All these things factored together makes your comment invald;irrelevent and frankly stupid." *How so? So far, all I've seen is you bellyaching over the littlest things I've posted. "And your lack of knowledge about internet stalkers is appaling;as I have explained facebook is a website made to keep in contact with your friends." *I never posted a thing about internet stalkers. You obviously don't pay attention to which user posted comments. "You decide how much information you put in;you also decide how much information you want people to see who arent your friends.Besides why would my friends want to stalk me;it is highly unlikely for someone to stalk you on facebook if you dont want them to." *If you don't want them to, huh? So you're saying that if people were to stalk you, they'd ask permission first? "Also before you make yourself seem even more stupid than you already have I suggest;that you dont send any more absurd comments to save me the trouble of reading and responding to them and save yourself some time.The beauty of irony huh.Now lets all get back on topic" *I suggested we do that much earlier. But you seem persistent on this topic, and you're not moving on. And you've gotten to the point where your comments are littered with false and biased information based on my last posts. *I also happen to notice that you directly copied some text from Jspyster1's post. "The beauty of irony", "Now let's get back on topic", "Congratulations (which you misspelt "coungratulations")" and so forth. That just goes to show you are unable to provide decent arguments on your own, and you have to rely on copying someone else's text without their permission, hoping that no one will notice. Epic fail.